Crimson Silver Knights
by Isai-Maboroshi-Orihara
Summary: Maria Koutei, a new student at Cross Academy, is suddenly requested to be a prefect by Chairman Cross. Her partner is none other than Zero Kiryuu. This intelligent girl soon finds out something that changes her calm attitude. Read to find out! OCxZero


_**DISCLAIMER: The VK characters belong to Matsuri Hino and Maria is mine.**_

_**Please enjoy the vampireness! =,=**_

* * *

"Who's that new girl?" Audible female voices droned past the silver-haired adolescent. 'Why are they talking about me? Who cares that I'm new?' Maria thought, still hearing their whispers. Maria took note that she had reached Chairman Cross' Office after reading the plaque that hung on his door. She reached down to pull on the handle of the large walnut door and hesitantly pulled it open.

...

"Ah! It's Maria Koutei! Welcome to our humble Cross Academy!" a high-pitched voice squealed in delight. Chairman Cross, a sophisticated, but childish-looking man flung his arms out, flapping them like a bird. Maria was a little taken aback, but bowed anyway. "I'm so glad you're here, Maria. I know you've had some tragic experience with vampires and that's why I want to ask if you'd like to be a prefect for the disciplinary committee," the Chairman went on from his desk that was parallel to the large window behind it. Maria was a bit troubled by this news, but she could hide it well in her bright crimson orbs.

"Thank you, Chairman Cross. I would be honored to accept," Maria bowed again. "Oh, there's no need to be so formal, you can call me Uncle Cross since I'll be the closest thing you have to a family!" The girl became speechless for a moment and the silence turned into atmospheric pressure once she turned her eyes to the ornate carpet. The Chairman would probably get very edgy from his constant excitement kicking in.

"Okay... Uncle Cross," she finally spoke. "Awww!" he cried in glee, "You're so nice, Maria! You're almost exactly like my lovely daughter, Yuuki!" Maria sweatdropped; this was getting unbearable.

Not too soon after, a knock resounded before a seventeen-year-old with silver hair and purple eyes emerged from the door. "Zero! Come in and meet our new student; she's also your new partner." The boy sighed, stepping forward as commanded to the center of the room. "Maria, this is Zero," Mr. Cross introduced. Maria turned around to face Zero and froze when she was fully turned. Zero made a surprised expression, making her uncomfortable. 'She looks like Yuuki.'

"H-Hello, Zero-san," Maria bowed. Zero continued to stare at her in his awkward silence. All of a sudden, Chairman Cross popped up from his seat with his hand raised, "Zero! You can show Maria to her room and then, go on patrol with her to show her around the school." "Tch..." Zero looked away from the blonde Chairman in annoyance. 'Ah. I'll be trouble for Zero-san?' Maria guessed.

Zero finally returned from his thoughts, motioning for her to follow. "Come on. I'll take you to your room." "O-Okay, Zero-san." As they began walking out of the office, Mr. Cross couldn't contain himself any longer, "You kids have fun!" Zero sharply halted in the doorway with his back to the Chairman still and forced the heavy door back to its closed position.

_'He's harsh to the Chairman; I can see why though. That man is childish. I hope Zero-san doesn't think that I'm a nuisance too,'_ she pondered as they walked alongside each other down the hall. The awkward silence had returned once more. She could not allow this sort of thing to happen, especially when she would be working with Zero for the remainder of the school years.

Trying to stir up some conversation, she began to stutter, "U-Um, so, how long have you been here, Zero-san?" Zero shifted his eyes her way, wondering how to answer her. He lingered on more of that hated silence before answering, "A long time." She didn't recall when, but she had averted her gaze to the floor again. Zero glanced back over at her briefly. _'Why does he keep staring at me?'_ Maria squinted her eyes in embarrassment.

"We're here." She looked up to see them standing before an elaborate wooden door. "This…is my room?" she questioned. He nodded and opened the door for her. She stepped inside, noticing her luggage that was carried in earlier sat next to the dark wardrobe to her right. Her eyes fell upon the window across the room. Zero noticed her far-off look and he silently watched her, considering what to do.

"Zero-san," she spoke in a surprising tone, still not calling him Kiryuu-kun. "What is it?" he turned his head to the doorway. A chill suddenly filled the room before she continued. Rotating his way, her eyes dulled to an eerie purple. The light outside began to dim, turning the once sun-light room into a light blue hue through the azure curtains. "Are you a vampire, Zero?" He grunted lightly, maybe as a stifled chuckle, and narrowed his eyes, "You shouldn't think about such nonsense." He left from the door swiftly, shutting it behind him as he went and leaving her in the dark.

Maria gripped the curtain fiercely while turning her face to the moon. "Zero…is a vampire." _'My enemy.'_ The dark eyes glowered with hatred at the thought.

...

Elsewhere, the night wind carried along with it the smell of danger. Graceful chocolate locks danced to its current as beautiful dark eyes gazed in the direction of the Day Class Dorms. "Yuuki," a gentle voice spoke. The girl broke from her surveying and to a man with many of the same facial features as she. "Kaname." He pulled her into an embrace. They made deep eye contact as he continued. "Don't concern yourself with this. I'll keep you safe for as long as I am able to." Her innocent face fell, "I sense that something bad will happen."

* * *

**_So, how was it? Please review!_**


End file.
